nostradamusfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Rapimento alieno
Un rapimento alieno (il termine inglese abduction è entrato nella terminologia ufologica) è il presunto rapimento di esseri umani da parte degli UFO, ritenuto un fenomeno reale da alcuni sostenitori dell'ufologia. Numerose persone in tutto il mondo avrebbero espresso la credenza di essere state rapite da esseri alieni, e condotte a bordo di veicoli spaziali o in luoghi difficilmente accessibili, come basi militari sotterranee, dove affermano di avere subìto esami di tipo medico. Definizione e descrizione Il fenomeno, detto anche incontro ravvicinato del IV tipo secondo la classificazione Hynek, è stato descritto da chi sostiene di averlo vissuto come un'esperienza sovente invasiva e traumatica che ha come incipit il Missing time, ossia un presunto blocco del tempo non dimostrato scientificamente. Gli scettici fanno rilevare che nessun rapimento alieno è stato osservato da testimoni indipendenti; anche nel caso di Travis Walton, che si può definire il più clamoroso, i compagni di lavoro non hanno visto il presunto rapito entrare nell'UFOPier Giorgio Viberti, Incontri ravvicinati, Giunti, Firenze, 2010. Le storie dei rapimenti si basano quindi essenzialmente sulle testimonianze dei cosiddetti "rapiti". Secondo tali testimonianze, gli esseri di presunta origine extraterrestre cancellerebbero apparentemente la memoria dell'evento nel soggetto "rapito" per un periodo di tempo spesso prolungato. Secondo alcune correnti dell'ufologia, la stessa memoria dell'evento potrebbe essere recuperata attraverso sedute di ipnosi regressiva, con la programmazione neurolinguistica e l'analisi grafologica - tecniche che tra l'altro non sono considerate scientifiche in ambito psicologico. Tra gli stessi ufologi non mancano però gli scettici, i quali si chiedono come mai una razza progredita di alieni riesca a cancellare il ricordo del rapimento dalla memoria cosciente e non anche dal subconscio.Pier Giorgio Viberti, Incontri ravvicinati, Giunti, Firenze, 2010 Secondo alcuni psichiatri, ci sarebbe una spiegazione più semplice e razionale al "vuoto temporale", ed ai temi tipici raccontati dai presunti "rapiti": l'esperienza del rapimento potrebbe in realtà ricondursi a un vissuto traumatico del soggetto, a sua volta oggetto di rimozione, che in questo caso prenderebbe la forma dissociativa ed allucinatoria del cosiddetto "vuoto temporale". Il cosiddetto contattista si differenzia dall'abdotto perché i suoi contatti con i presunti alieni non avverrebbero in modo coatto ma consensuale e perché, molto spesso, egli si dichiara latore di un messaggio di rinnovamento per l'umanità. In alcuni casi, i sedicenti rapiti hanno mostrato delle cicatrici come prova del presunto rapimento subìto e di interventi chirurgici eseguiti dagli alieni. Gli scettici fanno però osservare che in questo caso la medicina aliena sarebbe paradossalmente meno progredita di quella umana, dato che oggi i chirurghi riescono ad eseguire molti interventi senza lasciare cicatrici apprezzabili; inoltre, alieni che vogliano tenere segreta la loro presenza starebbero attenti a non lasciare cicatrici. Secondo altri scettici, non risulta che siano stati compilati referti sulla natura di tali cicatrici da parte di medici non appartenenti all'ambiente ufologico.Carl Sagan, Il mondo infestato dai demoni, Baldini e Castoldi, Milano, 1997 Secondo alcuni sostenitori del movimento ufologico/contattista, esisterebbero dei cosiddetti "impianti" (definiti anche microimpianti) estratti dal corpo dei soggetti che sostengono di essere stati rapitiRoger K. Leir, The Aliens and the Scalpel: Scientific Proof of Extraterrestrial Implants in Humans, Book Tree, 2005.. Uno di questi impianti sarebbe stato estratto dal corpo del cittadino statunitense Tim Cullen per opera del chirurgo Roger Leir,che ha collaborato con il ricercatore ufologico Derrel Sims; secondo Leir si tratterebbe di un oggetto dotato di un nucleo metallico, misura 7 cm di lunghezza per 4 di larghezza, coperto da una membrana rosso-marrone dotata di molti recettori connessi alle terminazioni nervose, che sarebbe stato innestato nel corpo di Cullen in occasione di un incontro ravvicinato con un UFO dal diametro di 30 metri che egli stesso avrebbe avuto nel corso del 1978. È stato tuttavia obiettato che Leir in realtà non sarebbe un medico, ma un podologo abilitato ad effettuare piccoli interventi chirurgici ai piedi; è probabile pertanto che si trattasse di un semplice corpo estraneo penetrato casualmente in un piedeIl cacciatore di alieni . Gli scettici fanno inoltre notare che non risulta che siano stati pubblicati referti di analisi di tali impianti eseguite in laboratori scientifici da ricercatori non appartenenti all'ambiente ufologico. Secondo le tesi pseudoscientifiche di alcuni sostenitori delle teorie ufologiche e contattiste, questo tipo di "rapimenti" avrebbe scopi scientifici; ovvero, secondo loro, esseri di presunta origine extraterrestre avrebbero utilizzato delle cavie umane (o animali) per condurre degli esperimenti scientifici, di natura non meglio precisata. Secondo David Icke si tratterebbe di esperimenti genetici condotti con la complicità di militari terrestriDavid Icke, The Biggest Secret: The Book that Will Change the World, 1999.. Su tali ipotesi, Carl Sagan ha osservato che esperimenti scientifici condotti nel modo raccontato dai presunti rapiti rivelerebbero una grande arretratezza in biologia, che sarebbe inconcepibile in una razza aliena così avanzata da effettuare lunghi viaggi spazialiCarl Sagan, Il mondo infestato dai demoni, Baldini e Castoldi, Milano, 1997. L'antropologo Thomas Bullard ritiene invece che i rapimenti avrebbero lo scopo di modificare la coscienza dei rapiti attraverso messaggi subliminali, in modo da favorire una positiva evoluzione dell'umanità. Lo psichiatra Richiard Boylan ha anche ipotizzato l'esistenza di falsi rapimenti alieni, condotti sotto la regia dei servizi segreti nell'ambito di esperimenti socio-psicologici. Casi principali nel mondo Rimane materia di dibattito quale sia stato il primo caso presunto di abduction. Raymond W. Bernard racconta che nel 1947 alcuni dischi volanti recanti svastiche avrebbero costretto l'ammiraglio Richard Evelyn Byrd, in volo sull'Antartide, ad atterrare in un'immensa area sotterranea abitata da esseri dall'accento tedesco simili ai cosiddetti "Nordici".Raymond Bernard, Il grande ignoto, Milano, Sugar, 1972. Risalirebbe al 1953 il rapimento di due elettricisti (Karl Hunrath e Wilbur Wilkinson) scomparsi durante un volo sui cieli della CaliforniaHarold T. Wilkins, Flying Saucers Uncensored. Sarebbe avvenuto invece nel 1957 in Brasile, nello stato di Minas Gerais, il famoso caso del contadino Antonio Villas BoasCláudio Tsuyoshi, Caso Vilas-Boas, 50 anos depois, Rivista Ufo, Campo Grande: Mythos Editora, anno 24, no 137, dic. 2007, p. 30-37. Nello stesso anno Reinhold O. Schmidt sarebbe stato prelevato nel Nebraska e portato in una base aliena articaReinhold O. Schmidt, The Kearney incident and to the Arctic in a spacecraft, Hollywood, 1958. Ma secondo alcuni ufologi, i primi "abdotti" della storia sarebbero stati i coniugi Hill, che sarebbero stati rapiti mentre tornavano da un viaggio in Canada la notte fra il 19 e il 20 settembre 1961John Fuller, Prigionieri di un UFO, Armenia 1974. Si noti che in un'enciclopedia del paranormale è riportato che, durante una regressione ipnotica, Barney Hill avrebbe definito "nazista" uno dei suoi presunti rapitori''Mysteries of Mind Space & Time'', 1992, H S Stuttman Co. John Fuller scrive un libro sul caso Hill, inserendo le testimonianze ottenute grazie alla cosiddetta "ipnosi regressiva".Alessandro Sacripanti: UFO: il fenomeno dei dischi volanti Nel 1967 un caso di presunto rapimento alieno ha coinvolto un sergente di polizia, Herbert Schirmer; il caso è stato esaminato dalla Commissione Condon con la collaborazione dello psicologo R. Leo Sprinkle. Un altro famoso caso di presunto rapimento alieno è il rapimento alieno di Pascagoula, che è avvenuto nel 1973 e ha coinvolto due operai, Charles Hickson e Calvin Parker.Clark, Jerome, The UFO Book: Encyclopedia of the Extraterrestrial; Visible Ink Press, 1998. . Tra i casi più celebri vi è il presunto rapimento del taglialegna Travis Walton: dalla sua esperienza e dalle testimonianze raccolte è stato tratto anche il noto film di fantascienza Bagliori nel buio (Fire in the sky). Il 5 novembre 1975 sette taglialegna dell'Arizona (USA), tornando verso le loro case con il camion, avrebbero visto una "strana" luce discoidale nel bosco. Travis Walton, che era tra loro, avvicinatosi, sarebbe stato colpito da un raggio di luce, mentre i suoi compagni fuggivano dalla paura. Walton riapparve solo dopo cinque giorni, in stato confusionale, raccontando di essersi svegliato all'interno di una strana cella metallica disteso su un tavolo operatorio, e attorno a tre esseri alti circa un metro; avrebbe cercato di scappare, ma sarebbe stato afferrato da "strani esseri" più alti, che dopo avergli sistemato una maschera sul viso, lo avrebbero riaddormentato. Avrebbe sentito gli esseri dire che non volevano fargli del male, solo studiare "gli strani esseri del pianeta", in perfetta lingua ingleseJenny Randles e Peter Houghe; The Complete Book of UFOs: An Investigation into Alien Contact and Encounters; Sterling Publishing Co, Inc, 1994. Il ricercatore ufologo Budd Hopkins negli anni ottanta scrive alcuni libri che riportano numerose storie di statunitensi legate ad esperienze di abduction. Uno dei casi più noti descritti da Hopkins riguarda Linda Cortile Napolitano vedrebbe come testimone un'importante figura della politica internazionaleBudd Hopkins, Witnessed : True Story of the Brooklyn Bridge Abduction, Londra, Bloomsbury Publishing PLC, 1997, che molti identificano in Javier Pérez de Cuéllar; sul caso esistono però diversi dubbi, tra cui le analogie con il racconto di fantascienza NighteyesThe Linda Cortile UFO Abduction- A Critique of the Case. Durante lo stesso decennio, Whitley Strieber scrive una sua biografia personale riguardante il suo rapimento, da cui è stato tratto il film Communion. Anche in questi casi si sono usate tecniche di ipnosi regressiva. Indagini sui rapimenti alieni con l'uso della regressione ipnotica sono state effettuate anche da James Harder, docente universitario di ingegneria. David Michael Jacobs, professore di storia alla Temple University, fu il primo a mettere in relazione con i progetti degli alieni le esperienze subite dai rapiti, sostenendo che gli alieni perseguissero un progetto ben preciso, esponendosi così alle critiche della comunità accademica americanaDavid Michael Jacobs, UFOs and the Search for Scientific Legitimacy, in The Occult in America: New Historical Perspectives, Howard Kerr and Charles Crow, 1983. John Edward Mack, docente di psichiatria ad Harvard, sostenne l' idea di Jacobs sull' autenticità dei rapimenti alieniSecret Life: Firsthand, Documented Accounts of UFO Abductions, ma anche lui si attirò le critiche della comunità accademica, per cui nel 1993 fu insignito del Premio Ig Nobel insieme a Jacobs. Casi italiani In Italia l'episodio più noto di presunto rapimento alieno, per quanto controverso, è quello dell'ex metronotte genovese Fortunato Zanfretta. Piuttosto noti anche i casi di Maurizio Cavallo e del genovese Valerio LonziEntrambi, come lo stesso Zanfretta, hanno raccontato le storie dei propri presunti rapimenti alla trasmissione Il bivio di Italia1.. Da segnalare anche l'esperienza di Rodolfo Messore Rapito dagli Alieni, presente sul web dal 1999. Parere della comunità scientifica La comunità scientifica costituisce de facto il più grande detrattore del fenomeno delle abduction, sostenendo l'impossibilità di verificare se le testimonianze di adduzione abbiano un riscontro reale oppure immaginario. Dal punto di vista scientifico, dunque, non vi è alcuna prova che questi "rapimenti" siano realmente avvenuti. Solitamente la comunità accademica imputa il fenomeno (cioè la convinzione di essere stati rapiti da intelligenze extraterrestri) ad altre cause, generalmente di tipo psicologico e biochimico, e in alcuni casi psicopatologico. Alcuni "rapimenti" potrebbero essere spiegati con la paralisi nel sonno, altri con la creazione di falsi ricordi in un contesto di credenze già deliranti, altri ancora come illusioni ipnagogiche e allucinazioni ipnopompiche, altri, infine, come elaborate allucinazioni indotte dall'interazione elettromagnetica tra particolari fonti di energia elettrica e il complesso sistema neuro-elettrico del cervello umano. Effettivamente la difficoltà nell'accettare per reali questi eventi sta tanto nelle tecniche quanto nella metodologia usate per identificarli. L'ipnosi regressiva, che nella teoria dei rapimenti alieni dovrebbe fornire la prova conclusiva dell'esistenza del rapimento stesso, per la quasi totalità degli scienziati non ha validità epistemica, perché può dimostrare, in linea di massima, che il soggetto non mente, ma non può determinare se si è trattato di un'esperienza reale o immaginariaNotiziario UFO. Anche la programmazione neurolinguistica è attualmente oggetto di molte critiche, sotto il profilo epistemologico, nell'ambito della psicologia ufficiale. Chris French, psicologo, ha esaminato una ventina di persone convinte di essere state rapite dagli alieni ed ha rilevato in esse una tendenza alla fantasia, alle allucinazioni, alla dissociazione e alla credenza nel paranormale maggiore della norma. French è arrivato alla conclusione che non c'erano motivi per ritenere che quelle persone fossero state realmente rapite da extraterrestri.Christopher French, J. Santomauro, V. Hamilton, R. Fox, M. Thalbourne, Psichological aspect of the alien contact experience, Cortex, vol. 44 Frederick Malmstrom, psicologo, sostiene che le descrizioni delle facce degli alieni riferite dalle persone che sostengono di essere state vittime di rapimenti sono molto simili al modo in cui un neonato vede il volto della madreClose encounters of the facial Kind. Quest'immagine resterebbe fissata nel subconscio e riemergerebbe nella fase di dormiveglia, in cui viene riferita la maggior parte delle esperienze di rapimento alieno, o anche durante la regressione ipnotica. Alvin Lawson, professore di letteratura inglese alla California State University, ha condotto una ricerca sui rapimenti alieni insieme al medico William Mc Call, nel corso della quale un gruppo di volontari è stato sottoposto a ipnosi regressiva e invitato sotto ipnosi a immaginare un rapimento alieno. Le descrizioni dei rapimenti immaginari sono state molto simili a quelle di persone che ritengono di essere state rapite realmente. Lawson ha ipotizzato che le sensazioni legate al trauma della nascita affiorino durante l'ipnosi regressiva e vengano usate per costruire la storia di un rapimento alieno non avvenuto nella realtàAlvin H. Lawson, Birth Trauma Imagery in CE-III Narratives:A Testable Hypothesis for the origin of Fallacious Abduction Reports, Proceeding of the International UPIAR Colloquium of Human Sciences and UFO Phenomena, Salzburg, July 1982. Mistificazioni deliberate In alcuni casi, i racconti sui rapimenti alieni sono frutto di mistificazioni deliberate. Uno dei casi più noti è avvenuto nel 1979 in Francia, a Cergy-Pontoise. Tre giovani (Jean-Pierre Prèvost, Franck Fontaine e Salomon N'Diaye) avrebbero avvistato un UFO; mentre due di loro si allontanavano per prendere la macchina fotografica, gli alieni avrebbero rapito il terzo amico, rimasto da solo. Gli amici hanno denunciato la scomparsa alla polizia. Il giovane è sparito per alcuni giorni e al suo ritorno ha confermato di essere stato rapito dagli alieni. Tre anni più tardi, trascorso il termine legale della prescrizione, uno dei giovani, Jean-Pierre Prèvot, ha ammesso l'imbroglio con la seguente dichiarazione: "Dichiaro che il caso di Cergy-Pontoise è un falso dall'inizio alla fine. Io sono responsabile di tutto. Io ho ideato e organizzato tutto. Posso provarlo. Franck Fontaine ha trascorso gli 8 giorni del rapimento nell'appartamento di un amico, a Pontoise; io l'ho condotto lì e poi l'ho riportato indietro. Come può qualcuno immaginare che gli alieni ti rapiscano come uno sciocco?" L'episodio è stato definito "una delle tre più grandi bugie della storia dell'ufologia".Le trois plus gros canulars de l'histoire de l'ufologie Note Bibliografia * Karla Turner, Rapite dagli UFO, Edizioni Mediterranee 2008 * Katharine J. Holden and Christopher C. French. Alien abduction experiences: Some clues from neuropsychology and neuropsychiatry (University of London, UK), 2002 (file pdf) * Rino Di Stefano, Il caso Zanfretta - La vera storia di un incredibile fatto di cronaca, De Ferrari Editore, 2012, V Edizione, ISBN 978-88-6405-352-3 * John Mack, Rapiti! Incontri con gli alieni, 1996, Edizioni Mondadori, ISBN 88-04-42331-5 * Rima E. Laibow "Discrepanze Cliniche tra i dati previsti e quelli osservati nelle persone che raccontano di essere state addotte dagli UFO: implicazioni per il trattamento", http://www.enricobaccarini.com/UFO/abduction/abd01.htm Voci correlate * Invasione aliena * John Edward Mack * Teoria del complotto sugli UFO * UFO * Ufologia * Ipotesi psicosociale sugli UFO * Mistificazioni accertate in ufologia Collegamenti esterni * The John E. Mack Institute * Intruders Foundation di Budd Hopkins * International Center for Abduction Research di David Jacobs * Alien Abduction in The Skeptic's Dictionary * Categoria:Ufologia Categoria:Teoria del complotto UFO Categoria:Rapimenti alieni